


The Switch

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione decides that she needs to help Remus, at least once, and perhaps that will force Remus to look at her in a different light.





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my I1 square which was the prompt: Superpower/Magic Swap. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione Granger wasn’t even going to be sure it _would_ work without trying it first. Which is why she didn’t tell Remus Lupin what her plan was. He wouldn’t approve. She knew him well enough to know that, at least.

Living with Remus had been an accident. She wasn’t comfortable in Grimmauld Place now that Harry and Ginny were married, and Remus needed help with Teddy yet. So, Hermione had offered to move in for a few weeks while she found a flat of her own in Diagon Alley. Now, six months later, they were still living together and Hermione wasn’t even bothering to look for flats anymore. Remus appreciated the help, and the thought of leaving little Teddy was too much for her.

Andromeda still watched Teddy every day while Hermione and Remus were at work. And Hermione liked making dinner for Teddy most evenings. She liked helping Remus care for his son. She knew all she was doing was prolonging the agony whenever Remus inevitably met someone and decided Hermione had to go, but she couldn’t seem to push herself out earlier than absolutely necessary.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to have clarity if she was going to perform this spell. It was a day before the full moon. A day before she’d have to lock Remus up in the cell in the basement. Except, she would be locking herself up with him. And pray that the spell worked like it was supposed to. It wasn’t a cure of lycanthropy, but Hermione thought it might be a way to ease things for Remus. At least once.

She opened Remus’ bedroom door very slowly and carefully, he was lying on his side, fast asleep in his bed. Hermione crept inside the darkened room and pointed her wand at the back of his head. She cast the spell. She felt the magic move out of her and saw it hit Remus, but nothing seemed to change. There were hardly any notes on this particular spell, so Hermione had no idea if it had worked or not. She would find out tomorrow night when it was time to lock Remus up.

* * *

“Here we are,” Hermione said. She entered the cell with Remus as if to inspect it.

“I had a pretty tame month last month,” Remus reminded her. “I’m sure the cell will hold. Besides, you’ll be at Andromeda’s with Teddy, right?” He wanted to confirm the plan with her, even though the plan hadn’t changed at all in the last six months.

“About that,” Hermione said in a tone that worried Remus. He sniffed the air, something was decidedly off and he didn’t know if it was to do with Hermione or something else. Suddenly, Hermione slammed the cell door shut, locking it, and tossed her wand across the cellar.

“Hermione! What in blue blazes do you think you’re doing! I’m going to be turning into a very feral werewolf in less than thirty minutes!” Remus shouted at her. He was horrified. Why was she locking herself in here with him? Why would she do that? Did she want to be a werewolf? Didn’t she know how fucking horrific a curse this was?

“Actually, I think it’ll be me who will be turning into a feral werewolf,” Hermione said quietly.

“What did you do?!” Remus was suddenly livid. His blood raged. Had she let some other werewolf bite her? He crossed the cell quickly and buried his nose in her neck, sniffing her. She still smelled like Hermione. She smelled just as she always did. Like heaven, and decidedly off limits.

“I cast a spell,” Hermione said. Her hands were clinging to the front of his t-shirt. He’d pushed her into the bars behind her, his body pressed against hers and Remus felt his cock begin to stir at her nearness.

“What sort of spell?” Remus asked. He should back away from her, but she smelled so damned good. He was taking comfort in the heat of her body against his. The moons were always easier if he was able to have some human comfort prior to them. Teddy helped, but a woman, a curvy, beautiful woman? Nothing could compare.

“It’s a power swap spell,” Hermione said. “If I did it right, I’m the one who will become the werewolf, while you stay…you.”

“Hermione,” Remus whined. He wanted to believe her. He was desperate to believe her, but he knew that there wasn’t such a thing possible.

“It’s fine, Remus,” Hermione said. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. “It’s fine. It will be fine. I will be fine. And if I bite you, well, you’re already a werewolf.” Her lips twitched into a small half-smile that Remus wanted to return, but he was too worried to do so.

“It’s going to hurt,” Remus said just as Hermione let out a low groan and fell to the floor.

“It’s fine,” Hermione said through gritted teeth. Remus backed away from her as her painful transformation took place. His hands shook as he watched her body go through what he did every month.

He sat down hard when she was fully transformed and he remained human. She’d done it. She’d saved him from one painful transformation.

“Oh, Merlin, Hermione,” Remus murmured as the dark brown wolf lay before him, panting. She was gorgeous as a wolf, just as she was as a human. “Shh, it’s okay.” He crawled forward and reached a hand out, petting her right between her ears. She whined deep in her throat and in a flash was on her feet. Her nose was cold as she sniffed every part of him she could. When she was done, Remus was half afraid she would bite him, but instead, she sat back on her haunches, cocked her head to the side and let out a doggy grin, with her tongue hanging out.

“Hermione?” Remus asked. She wasn’t acting the least bit feral. Instead, it was as if she understood him. She let out a yip and stepped forward, licking his cheek. “Hermione!” Remus threw his hands around her, hugging her to him. “Thank you,” he whispered into the thick fur at her neck. He didn’t know how she’d done it, but he was so grateful. Even if she never did it again, Remus would forever be in her debt for relieving him of this burden for just one month.

They spent the evening in the cell, Hermione explored each bit of it with her nose, before finally coming to a rest, half across Remus’ legs as he sat with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had his hand buried into the fur at her neck and they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she was cold. She shivered and cuddled closer to the warmth beneath her. A low groan woke her further and she found herself buried in Remus’ lap. He had one hand buried in her hair at the back of her neck and he was stroking the soft skin he felt there. She shuddered beneath his ministrations and opened her eyes further to see that Remus was hard. She bit her lip and wondered how awake he was. Judging from his breathing, she suspected he was fast asleep. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t resist. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his cloth-covered cock.

Remus groaned loudly and woke with a start then.

“Hermione?”

“Hey,” she murmured. She didn’t get off his lap though. Her clothes were in tatters in the corner and she was completely nude.

“Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry!” Remus began shuffling to get away from her, but Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist to stay where she was.

“I’m not,” she murmured into his lap. “It was quite a lovely surprise to wake up to,” she said, gazing at the hard length right in front of her face. She let out a hot breath and Remus shuddered.

“You aren’t thinking clearly,” Remus insisted, trying to remove her from him.

“Remus,” Hermione said, suddenly sitting up. She didn’t bother to cover her nudity. “Why do you think I performed that spell?”

“I-I don’t know,” Remus replied, looking both unsure and hopeful.

“It’s because I’m crazy about you,” Hermione said, staring into his beautiful eyes. “I wanted to do something for you. And I really rather liked becoming a wolf.”

“What if you took the curse from me permanently?” he whispered.

She shrugged. “Then I’m a werewolf. Honestly, I’m not that upset about. I’m more upset that you don’t seem to be interested in _me_.”

“You don’t think I’m interested in you?” Remus looked hurt as he asked that question. “Of course, I’m interested in you, Hermione. But, Merlin, you’re so damned young, and—”

“Shut up,” Hermione said. Then she leaned forward, straddling his lap and crashed her lips into his. Remus’ arms tightened like bands around her as he deepened the kiss and Hermione hummed happily.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
